


Fix You

by Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse



Series: Dark Mage's Short Stories [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beast Jasper, Blind Character, Curse Breaking, Curses, F/F, Huntress Peridot, Royalty, Travel, princess lapis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse
Summary: Lapis Lazuli, soon to be ruler of her kingdom, makes a joke with her sister Jasper, to find something known as the Malachite Amulet. Upon finding it, a horrible curse is unleashed upon her sister, turning her into a terrifying beast. The two must travel together to find a way to break the curse. One big problem, no idea where to go.One big solution, the snarky huntress who lives in the woods and can find anything, who also... May or may not have a crush on a certain princess.





	1. Darkness

The air was so bitter cold. Her bare feet ached from the run here, and now from the icy stone as Lapis sprinted through the temple. “Jasper?! Where are you?!” Her voice echoed through the long hallway, she felt along the wall to find a way down the halls, but she still couldn’t find her older sister. The princess kept running, though she stopped in her tracks once she’d heard a scream.

 

Jasper screaming.

 

“Jasper!” Tears slipped down her face, why had she said that? If she hadn’t said that her sister wouldn’t have come here… Just hours before this, Lapis had said to her sister as a joke that she couldn’t find the Malachite amulet. The princess hadn’t thought her stubborn sister would actually go after it.

 

The Malachite amulet was said to be in a sea cavern temple, most of the time the tides were too high to access it, but for one day of the year the tides lowered. The amulet was said to be cursed, whoever touched it would be turned into a monster.

 

Lapis took a few steps forward towards the sound of whimpering. “Jasper…?” Large feet with sharp claws clicked over to her, with a warm heavy breath ruffling her soft blue hair. When Lapis reached out, instead of her hand on a muscular arm it grazed over short fine fur before hitting longer fur, Jasper’s hair had become a mane around her neck. “I’m so sorry, this is all my fault…”

 

Jasper shook her head, and growled softly. “Not your fault, you couldn’t-”

 

Lapis gritted her teeth. “It is, if I could have found you I could have stopped you, it’s my fault you came out here in the first place.” She choked out.

 

Years ago, the two of them had started playing their games. It had been by the river, the two of them walking together for a while.

 

“Lapis, over there, hear that?” Jasper had asked. There was a soft whooshing sound, bubbling quietly. “We’re near the river.”

 

The shorter woman smiled. “Can we go there?” She asked, Jasper was her guardian when they went out to walk, she was strong, fearless, and had taken up the life of a warrior rather than become a princess. Lapis however, had little to no choice. She was small, weak, and delicate, physically at least. At least she was fast, smart, perfectly healthy in mind and body, the Crown Princess.

 

“Sure if you want. Just be careful.” Jasper told her, and the two of them kept walking through the forest, the blue haired woman jumping a bit when a squirrel ran in front of them. “Easy, it’s okay. Nothing’s gonna hurt you.”

 

Lapis nodded, slightly embarrassed. “I know, it just startled me.” She muttered, and her sister laughed. Soon enough the two arrived at a long thin river, a large rock in the middle of it interrupting an otherwise perfect flow. Lapis took a deep breath and smiled. “I like it here, it smells nice.”

 

“There’s fruit trees upstream, wineberries are in season, that’s what you’re smelling.” Jasper explained before putting a large hand on the princess’ shoulder. “Bet you can’t jump to the rock and back.”

 

At that Lapis had huffed. “I can so!” She boasted, and took a running leap over to the large smooth stone in the center. She wasn’t scared of falling, if she fell in the river Jasper would grab her and pull her out. The blue haired girl turned around and kept back over, landing in the grass with a soft thump.

 

Now, in the sea cavern temple, Lapis hugged her sister turned Beast tightly. “If I could have seen you, none of this would have happened, I would have seen you wanting to go out here!” She cried.

 

“Lapis… Stop, it’s not you-”

 

“It IS ME! I hate this!” Lapis screamed. “I HATE BEING BLIND!”


	2. Peridot

“Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven! I need your help!” Lapis called, listening for the sound of little wings beating through the air. She and Jasper had made it back home safely under the cover of darkness, and Jasper was now hiding in the garden, but they still needed some help. There had to be a way to beak this curse, there just HAD to. And if there was, Lapis' advisers/servants would know.

Now see, in the Royal Family, there exists a very special gift. The ability to speak with beasts of all shapes and sizes, and you could only take the throne if you had this ability. Jasper had it, but Lapis' was stronger. Only a few days after the princess had been born, her parents had chosen to allow the public to see their future ruler. They had invited everyone in the kingdom!

Except for one lonely, bitter Witch who lived in the outskirts of the kingdom. She has been so angry with the rulers, and had cursed the infant Lapis. 

All her life, she would live in darkness. 

They had tried everything to fix it, but the damage had been done. The curse had been powerful, it had left Lapis blind since infancy, the only reason she knew her own hair color was Jasper telling her it was blue. They had tried everything they could, they thought spells and potions could fix it, they killed the Witch in hopes it would break the spell. Nothing worked.

Lapis was scared, she wanted to be a good ruler. She didn't know if being sightless would hinder her. Pearl and Garnet said it wouldn't, but she always had a doubt in the back of her mind. Steven said she would be great, he never doubted her.

Tiny flutters sounded through the air as they flew over to her. Three little birds that helped her with anything. Soft little birds that were of a magical species, apparently colorful, but they were strong enough to help her with things, such as getting dressed, reading to her, guiding her around, and other things.

They were her advisers, Steven was just little though, he still couldn't fly. Just a chubby pink baby bird. She liked to hold him in her hands and pet his downy feathers.

As much as she hated her curse, she loved her blessing. She loved that everyone in the Royal Family could understand what animals said with every chirp and bark. They spoke to her as clearly as any human, and the same applied to Jasper. “Please, I need your help, something happened!” She called to them.

Pearl landed on her shoulder, she could tell it was the slim bird by her weight. A soft wing brushed by her tear stained cheeks. “Oh Lapis, my dear, you've been crying! What happened? Where is your sister?” She asked, prompting the blue haired girl to begin crying all over again. “Lapis?”

“It's all my fault!” She sobbed, “I was stupid, I-I said that I… I didn't think s-she could find the… The Malachite Amulet, a-and she did!” The young princess cried, feeling her friends brush their feathers around her tear-soaked cheeks. “She was turned into a beast… S-she's hiding in the garden… I need to help her, I-I wanna help her.”

“So, you want to find the Moonpool.” Said Garnet, a dark reddish violet hawk. When Lapis nodded she continued. “But you don't know how to get there, do you?”

“No...” She whimpered. Quickly, the princess felt Amethyst's soft wing around the back of her head, the chubby owl pulling her in to an odd hug to comfort her. “I need to help her, she can’t do this on her own, she’ll be hurt by humans!”

A soft brushing of wings could be heard, followed by the little click of their talons on the cold marble floor. “It will be okay Lapis. We… We can do this. We’ll make our way to the Moonpool, and we’ll get Jasper back into a human.” Pearl told her. “But, my dearest, I’m afraid you won’t make it through the journey like this.” She explained. Lapis knew what she meant too, her hair was long, reaching down to her waist. It was getting hotter outside, she would overheat and fall ill if she stayed out with her long hair.

“I’ll change into something else, a shirt, shorts and cloak to shield myself from rain.” Said Lapis. “But, Pearl… Don’t bother trying to find something to tie my hair back. Cut it off.”

The sleek bird squawked. “Are you out of your MIND?!” She shrieked.

“Yep.”

“Lapis Lazuli, I have been by your side since you were in a cradle, I am NOT cutting your hair short, I can find something to tie it all back!” Oh great, now she was throwing a hissy fit. Her feathers were probably all puffed up, wings crossed over her chest and her little feet thumping on the floor.

There was a tap of metal on the floor, a metal blade. “I’ll do it.” Amethyst chirped. “Pearl, it’s her choice. If she says she wants this, and you don’t want to do it, I will.” The little owl told her. “Lapis, hold really still, okay?” Soon there was a single foot on her back, talons holding tight but not digging in as the servant steadied herself. Garnet jumped from the floor up onto her shoulder, gathering up Lapis’ hair in one of her talons. 

Lapis shivered a little when Amethyst swung the blade up, the sound of the sharp metal an unnatural sound to her sensitive ears, slicing through her hair, which fell onto the floor with a soft ‘fwsh’ sound. The sudden loss of the weight and the cool breeze on her neck made her shiver and smile.

This was freedom, wasn’t it?

TIME SKIP

When the Princess had climbed up onto Jasper’s shoulders, and held tight to the soft fur, feeling the crisp, midnight breeze. She liked riding during the day much better. She could hear all the animals, the warm wind running through the leaves, and the warm sunlight felt good to the blind girl. She definitely enjoyed warmth more than the cold.

Jasper was a bit slow, a gentle walker, who made sure to keep Lapis safe and sound on her back. When they rested, she curled her body around the younger girl, shielding her. The blue haired girl was laying on her back at the moment, relaxing peacefully as Jasper walked slowly along. She liked to walk alongside her sister, but the terrain here was too tough, too many roots for the smaller girl to trip over. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven had all perched on the beast’s horns to rest their wings.

“I heard something.” Jasper growled and came to a stop. Time seemed to stand still around the two, both listening intently.

Something was rustling around in the bushes.

POV SHIFT- Peridot

She jumped out of the bushes, bow and arrow ready to fire at the massive monster in front of her, the monster that had Lapis Lazuli held captive on its back, its huge yellow eyes staring her down, sharp teeth bared. The young huntress stared back. She knew about Lapis Lazuli, she’d admired the beautiful princess from afar for so long.

Peridot saw those silver eyes pointed towards her when she’d sprang from the bushes. “Your highness!” Peridot shouted, “Don’t worry, I’ll help you!” She called out, as Peridot had heard the rumors about Princess Lapis being taken away from home by a monster, and while she had scoffed at first, seeing the beast now filled her with rage. How dare anyone try and take the Princess away from her home?!

She was such a kind girl, always wanting to help citizens out, she had even helped out Peridot’s tribe once during a massive flood that had forced them to relocate.

A sharp thorn stabbed through her heart at the memory of her tribe. They were hunters, and had once peacefully lived among the forest. Peridot was the only one left now, a massive fire taking her family away in a single night.

She clenched her teeth and tightened her fists, the monster snarling and roaring, scraping its claws on the dirt. 

“ENOUGH!”

A loud scream rang out, the monster ceased its movements but Peridot didn’t dare lower her weapon. She saw little birds perched on the creature’s horns, feathers of so many different colors puffed out. 

Lapis, staring down to Peridot, began to speak. “Don’t hurt her, she’s not what you think. She means no harm.”

The beast gurgled and growled. Peridot took a step back, her dark green eyes going wide when the blue haired woman hopped down from the monster’s back. Lapis looked much different from when Peridot had last scene her walking through villages. She no longer had her long, waist-length hair it had been raggedly cut short, and her clothes that had once been an elegant dress was now reduced to a thin blue shirt and pale brown shorts, along with a dark blue hooded cloak that went down to her ankles.

She was a little taller than Peridot, and so beautiful too. “Who are you?”

The blonde bowed. “My name is Peridot, your Majesty. You saved my people once, and for that, I will do anything to repay you. Whatever you need, I’m here.”


End file.
